


37.1

by LonelyLikeACastaway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, liam is there to save him, theo has a fever, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLikeACastaway/pseuds/LonelyLikeACastaway
Summary: — У тебя тридцать семь и один, завязывай с этим.— Я не могу дышать, Лиам, — капризный приглушённый голос Тео доходит до его ушей.— Так потому что у тебя одеяло на лице.





	37.1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [37.1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858959) by [malandrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malandrina/pseuds/malandrina). 



— Лиам.

Тео рычит его имя уже в который раз несчастным голосом и с гримасой боли на лице.

— Погоди немного, ещё две минуты осталось.

— _Лиам._

Тео сжимает зубы, его ясные глаза сквозят отчаянием.

— Я же сказал, _погоди_ , — нетерпеливо настаивает Лиам. Ему не нравится повторять одно и то же, от этого он теряет ту толику терпения, которой одарила его природа, и единственная причина, по которой у него получается не повышать голос, это что Тео, похоже, корчится в серьёзных муках.

— Лиам, _пожалуйста_.

Всё ещё слишком рано, но после очередного нытливого стенания Лиам, фыркнув, наклоняется к Тео, который раскинулся на диване, и подсовывает руку под воротник футболки, вытаскивая градусник из подмышки. Тео тут же издаёт скорбный стон и закрывает глаза, поворачивая голову и погружаясь в подушку, словно Лиам только что извлёк меч из его плоти, проклятая королева драмы. Пока он продолжает ворчать с закрытыми глазами, Лиам осторожно проверяет градусник, автоматически направляя глаза на более высокие цифры, _сорок два_ , _сорок один_ , и затем спускаясь ниже.

Тридцать семь и один.

Лиам поднимает глаза от градусника и смотрит в пустоту.

— У тебя тридцать семь и один, завязывай с этим.

— Я не могу дышать, Лиам, — капризный приглушённый голос Тео доходит до его ушей.

— Так потому что у тебя одеяло на лице.

Лиам резко стягивает одеяло с его головы, откидывая ему на грудь. Тео внезапно издаёт звук огорчения, поднимая руки к вискам.

— Только не свет, он режет мне глаза, взрывает голову, Лиам, выключи его, пожалуйста.

— У тебя тридцать семь и один, — всё так же повторяет Лиам.

Лиам не станет выключать свет из-за того, что у Тео температура тридцать семь и один, не дождётесь.

 _Проклятье_ , Лиам уверен, что его обычная температура — тридцать семь и два.

Тео снова открывает глаза, эти нелепо чересчур голубые и чересчур большие глаза, которые словно изменили с помощью инстаграм-фильтра, и ничего не говорит, но Лиам тут же узнаёт это выражение. Это его моська потерянного щенка, как будто он чистая душа, которая бы и мухи никогда не обидела, то самое лицо, которое он использовал долгое время со всеми из них, в то же время замышляя психологически уничтожить их и убить альфу. Лиам знает это выражение и свет выключать не будет.

 

 

Его гостиная освещается только покосившимся пламенем различных свечей, расставленных по комнате, а Лиам стоит в углу со скрещенными руками и надутыми губами.

— Похоже на поминки, да? — бормочет Тео со своего места на диване, недавно обогатившийся ещё тремя огромными подушками за спиной. — Поминки после моих похорон.

Он больше не хнычет, словно двухлетний ребёнок, катаясь в муках. Теперь он перешёл в фазу депрессии, замечает Лиам, а в его взгляде выражение глубокой и смирившейся печали. В его голосе меланхоличный тон того, кто потерял всякую надежду.

— Да не умрёшь ты, прекращай, — скучающе говорит Лиам. Сейчас вечер субботы, а Лиам не может провести время со своими друзьями или покинуть комнату, потому что каждый раз, когда он пытается выйти за пределы гостиной больше чем на две секунды, отчаянное стенание Тео достигает его ушей в рекордно короткие сроки, и он даже не может посмотреть фильм, потому что голубой свет экрана « _словно соль на ранах, которыми являются мои глаза_ ». Лиам страдает от серьёзного заболевания, он не может справляться с подобными сценами. Он бы показал Тео страницу в Википедии про Расстройство Прерывистой Вспыльчивости, чтобы доказать это ему, но голубой свет экрана его телефона будет словно соль на ранах, которыми являются его глаза.

— Мы этого не знаем, — Тео слегка качает головой, а затем останавливается и закрывает глаза со вздохом, как если бы у него случился приступ резкой боли. — Дитон сказал, что он никогда ничего подобного не видел и что он не может мне помочь.

Дитон, конечно же, такого _не говорил_. Он сказал, что у оборотней обычно иммунитет к жару и к любым другим человеческим заболеваниям, и затем пожал плечами — они разговаривали по телефону, но Лиам _слышал_ , как он это сделал — и закрыл обсуждение этой темы с «Возможно, дело в том, что он химера. В любом случае, пока жар на таком низком уровне, тут не о чем беспокоиться. Если станет хуже, снова мне позвоните».

Дитон сказал _«низком»_ , думая, что его температура была тридцать восемь с половиной, потому что у Лиама не хватило смелости признаться, что он позвонил ему в субботу вечером из-за тридцати семи и одного.

В обычной ситуации он бы указал на это Тео, но Тео одержим более капризным ребёнком, чем обычным злобным ребёнком, который владеет им в остальное время, поэтому Лиам вынужден действовать как взрослый человек.

— Ты не умрёшь, — спокойно повторяет он. — И в любом случае, я бы, по крайней мере, подождал, пока ты на самом деле не сделаешь свой последний вдох, прежде чем организовывать твои поминки.

Лиам не уверен, почему именно он должен организовывать поминки Тео, когда, если честно, они двое даже не такие уж _хорошие друзья_. Они скорее знакомые. Хотя знакомые не совсем верное слово. Тео не один из тех людей, которого бы Лиам поприветствовал с доброй улыбкой и кивнул ему, встретив на улице. Он вообще даже не улыбается ему, когда встречает на кухне, а единственные кивки, которые он ему адресовывает — это те, которые он направляет тому прямо в лицо, когда они дерутся, и ломает ему нос ударом головы. Нет точного слова, чтобы определить их отношения — хотя после сотого депрессивного вздоха Тео, у Лиама в голове появляется кое-что — _заноза в заднице_. Они познакомились через общих друзей, затем у них были дружеские отношения, основанные на взаимной вежливости, в течение пары недель, в то время как Тео тайно замышлял убить их общих друзей или, альтернативно, позволить Лиаму убить их, затем они были смертельными врагами пару недель, в то время как Тео открыто замышлял убить их общих друзей, они были никем в те недели, когда Тео отправили в ад их общие друзья, и они оказались неохотно связанными ещё пару недель во время битвы с Призрачными Всадниками и Анук-Ите.

И сейчас они живут вместе уже три недели, потому что у Тео нет дома.

Не то чтобы это действительно проблема Лиама, поскольку он не ходит по улицам, предлагая кровать всем бездомным людям Бейкон Хиллс, которые, вероятно, лучше, чем Тео, без крови невинных людей на руках, но никакой другой бездомный не закидывал Лиама в лифт, чтобы спасти его жизнь, и вот он, Тео Рэйкен, не друг и не знакомый, распластался на его диване.

Может, Лиам мог бы просто запереть его в подвале и присоединиться к Мейсону и Кори для их вечера боулинга.

 

 

— Лиам.

Лиам начинает ненавидеть своё имя.

— Лиам.

Без особой на то причины, Лиам вдруг ярко вспоминает тот случай, когда он сломал стул и неоднократно лупил им по полу. Ему было одиннадцать, и его мама запретила ему есть торт, пока он сначала не доест свои овощи, и теперь это кажется такой глупой причиной сломать стул.

— _Лиам._

Особенно когда существуют намного более веские причины это сделать.

— Что теперь? — сердито вздыхает Лиам, и если бы его психотерапевт мог его сейчас видеть, не ломающим никакие стулья, он был бы так им горд.

— Все эти свечи вгоняют меня в депрессию. Отнесёшь меня в кровать?

Лиам поднимает бровь.

— Что, прости?

— Они вгоняют меня в деп...

— Нет, не эта часть. _Отнесёшь меня?_ А ног у тебя своих нет?

— У меня жар, — говорит Тео, смотря ему прямо в глаза, как будто на этом прения закончены.

— Да, но _ноги_ , у тебя они есть или нет?

На лбу Тео внезапно появляется тонкая морщинка, когда он смотрит на него снизу, и _он снова делает это лицо_. На этот раз Лиам не поведётся на это, потому что если он когда-нибудь и поднимет Тео, то только для того, чтобы выбросить его в окно с третьего этажа.

— В твоём доме только два этажа, — говорит Тео.

Лиам не осознавал, что выражал свои мысли вслух, и он внезапно счастлив, что его психотерапевт не может видеть его сейчас.

 

 

Лиам на самом деле несёт Тео на руках, верно, именно это и происходит.

Тот цепляется за его плечи, руки вокруг шеи раздражающе его душат, и это бы не было проблемой благодаря его оборотнической стойкости и всего такого, если бы не тот факт, что Тео не захотел расставаться со своим одеялом даже для короткой поездки от дивана до кровати, так что теперь обзор Лиама затрудняется зелёной тканью.

— Тео, убери его, чёрт подери, я ничего не вижу.

— Чего тебе нужно видеть, это твой дом, я уверен, ты знаешь, гд...

В следующий момент Лиам врезается лицом в стену, падает на пол с громким шумом и задумывается на короткое мгновение, пойманный в ловушку рядом с пинающимся Тео, по-прежнему находящимся в одеяле, что ещё его рука скинула на пол во время падения.

« _Свечу_ », — отвечает он себе, когда одеяло загорается.

 

 

— Ты собираешься извиниться за то, что поджёг меня?

Тео _так_ легко обижается.

Лиам не _поджигал его_ , кстати. Та свечка, которую Тео так страстно хотел зажечь, чтобы не пострадать от лампочек, подожгла его, и если это не карма, то Лиам не знает, что ещё это такое.

Тео продолжает бросать на него обвинительные взгляды, но Лиам не собирается чувствовать себя виноватым за то, что было инстинктивным и вполне естественным рефлексом — встать после того, как одеяло загорелось, и убежать. Не его вина, что Тео не настолько умён и застрял в одеяле, катаясь по полу. Это было довольно забавно на самом деле, и за это Лиам готов чувствовать себя немного виноватым.

— Не могу поверить, что ты оставил меня там, — продолжает Тео, зыркая на него глазами, и Лиам осознаёт, что тот пытается выглядеть угрожающе, но все его волосы сплющены на одной стороне головы, на его щеках пепел и он укутан в новое мягкое одеяло, и это просто не работает.

— Не могу поверить, что ты не выбрался из одеяла самостоятельно.

— _У меня жар._

— Горение заживо не является более приемлемым, чем наличие жара, Тео. Все твои ожоги зажили, так что перестань жаловаться.

 

Тео не начал исцеляться сразу же, как Лиам выпустил содержимое огнетушителя на него, а затем освободил от одеяла, и на мгновение Лиаму стало страшно, что он случайно преуспел в том, что стая безуспешно пыталась сделать в течение несколько месяцев — избавиться от Тео Рэйкена — но телефонный звонок Дитону помог решить проблему.

 

 

_«Дитон, помоги мне, Тео загорелся!»_

_«Жар продолжает расти? Какая сейчас температура?»_

_«Нет, он загорелся! Буквально! Он весь в ожогах!»_

_«Оу. Тогда ты должен запустить процесс заживления, сломать ему запястье или что-то ещё.»_

 

 

Лиам принял во внимание идею сломать стул о Тео, потому что именно этого часть него хотела сделать весь вечер, но небольшой трещины в руке было достаточно.

 

 

Как ни странно, возгорание не исцелило Тео от жара, но заставило его отказаться от того, чтобы просить Лиама об ещё одной поездке на спине, и это светлая сторона.

Недостатком является то, что это, кажется, сбило его с толку, потому что когда Лиам следует за Тео наверх в спальню, он видит, как тот бросается на _его_ кровать, а не на матрас на полу в другой стороне комнаты.

— Эй, эй, что ты делаешь в моей кровати? Спи в своей.

— _Сам_ спи на матрасе, — мычит Тео, его лицо тонет в подушке Лиама. — Я болен.

Лиам не хочет спать на матрасе, потому что химеры, которые пытались убить Скотта, спят на полу, а не такие верные друзья, как он, которые целиком и полностью заслуживают настоящей кровати, но сейчас почти два часа ночи, и Лиам устал.

Матрас, подушка, простыни — всё пропитано запахом Тео, и Лиам остаётся лежать в тишине, глядя в тёмный потолок над ним какое-то время, не думая ни о чём конкретном.

Затем он вскакивает и сбрасывает одеяло, хлопая Тео по рёбрам, чтобы подтолкнуть того дальше к стене.

— Этот чёртов матрас неудобный, двигайся.

— У меня жар, — бормочет Тео, позволяя Лиаму тащить его, как мёртвый груз. — Я заражу тебя.

— Я оборотень, ты не можешь передать мне жар, — говорит Лиам, ложась рядом с ним и натягивая одеяло до шеи.

— Я тоже оборотень.

— Ты не настоящий волк.

Лиам раздражён, и он иногда говорит злые вещи, когда раздражён.

Тео ничего не отвечает, но задница Лиама больно ударяется о холодный пол.

Он встаёт с нетерпеливым вздохом и снова заскальзывает в постель, грубо врезаясь плечом в Тео, который тут же вновь оккупировал оставшееся пустым после него пространство.

— Двигайся.

— Спи на матрасе, тут недостаточно места.

— Это _моя_ кровать.

Они продолжают собачиться какое-то время, извиваясь друг напротив друга под одеялами в попытке одержать победу, пока Лиам не сдаётся и не замирает, глядя в потолок. Тео тут же кладёт локоть на его грудь, как доказательство своей победы. Лиаму хочется укусить его, но от плеча Тео пахнет пеплом, что отвлекает от его обычного запаха.

— Что.

Тео подозрительно смотрит на него, его глаза задерживаются на губах Лиама, прижатых друг к другу, чтобы сдержать улыбку.

— Ты пахнешь, как подгорелая курица.

Лиам перестаёт прятать улыбку, и Тео пялится на него.

— Курборотень, — добавляет Лиам, продолжая улыбаться, и в этот раз он прекрасно замечает, как Тео тоже улыбается, прежде чем отвернуться к нему спиной.

Лиам продолжает улыбаться в потолок дольше, чем необходимо — он не может этого видеть, но он знает, что Тео делает то же самое напротив стены.

 

 

Тео пытался убить их всех, затем он отправился в ад, и Лиам вытащил его.

Они живут вместе уже три недели, и они не друзья или приятели.

Лиам не может найти определение для Тео, потому что в один день он тот, кто лжёт ему в лицо, а в другой день он тот, кто бросает его в лифт и бежит навстречу Призрачным Всадникам. В один день он гневно кричит на него, а на следующий — улыбается, пока ведёт машину, дразнит его, ломает ему нос, даёт ему советы о том, как контролировать гнев, в этом своём циничном и педантичном стиле. Он ворует его кровать и его одежду, и иногда он двигается и говорит во сне, иногда у него на лице появляется маска холода, а иногда он громко смеётся. И каждый день, каждый божий день, Тео — это что-то новое, непохожее и неожиданное, и изо дня в день Лиам не может дождаться, чтобы узнавать его.

Не потому, что это всегда что-то позитивное, большую часть времени как раз-таки наоборот, большую часть времени Лиам и Тео угрюмые, и они бьют друг друга или загораются и раздражаются, но есть времена, когда комната окутана темнотой и тишиной, и они лежат рядом друг с другом, и один из них всего лишь немного двигается, и другой на автомате придвигается ближе, грудь к спине, дыхание к дыханию, когда они снова становятся чем-то иным, и эти времена стоят всех остальных.

Лиам не верит, что когда-нибудь найдёт слово, которое определяет Тео, но — _он не может лгать себе_ — он не может дождаться, чтобы попытаться это сделать каждый день. 

 

  

Лиам на самом деле _может_ лгать себе, потому что есть слово, которое иногда появляется у него в голове,

в моменты, подобные этим, когда он не одинок в своей односпальной кровати, и это неудобно, и у него болит зад от того, что его спихивают на пол,

и он по-прежнему не хочет сломать стул.

И Лиам так хорош в укреплении объятий вокруг груди Тео и отталкивании этого слова

в уголок его сознания. (Потому что у Лиама нет _якоря_ , а если бы он у него был, то им бы не являлся Тео Рэйкен).

 

 

***

  

Тео буквально был в аду, и в возрасте девяти лет он позволил Ужасным Докторам разрезать его грудь скальпелем.

В нём мало сочувствия, и у него высокая терпимость к боли. И несмотря на это, Лиам обнимает его крепче, после того, как потакал ему целый день.

Иногда Тео чувствует, что Лиам просто притворяется, что не знает об этом.


End file.
